The medal of Mata Nui 2 " The wars begin! "
thumb|250px|The Wars begin! thumb|left|250px|The Wars begin! Medal of Mata Nui " The wars begin " Die Halbtoa R'ahgos war entsetzt darüber das seine drei Attentäter gefallen waren. Er wurde unweigerlich dazu gezwungen, seine Pläne zu überdenken. Aber dafür mussten zuerst die Vorraussetzungen geschaffen werden. Eine dieser Vorrausetzungen war das seine neue und noch geheime Armee aus Halbtoa zahlemmäßig komplett und einsatzbereit war. Dazu sah er sich gezwungen nach Xia zu reisen. Dort wo die geheimen Produktionsstädten der Halbtoa errichtet waren. Während der Reise war er unruhig denn er rechnete damit das man sein Luftschiff abschießen konnte. Aus der Luft sah er die getarnten Signallampen des geheimen Flugfeldes. vorsichtig setzte das Luftschiff zur Landung an. Desto näher er dem Boden kam, des sicherer fühlete er sich. Er stieg die Treppe herab und wurde von einem der Halbtoa begrüßt. "Seit gegrüßt, Meister Rahgos!" sprach der Halbtoa und führte den Titan zu einem versteckten Fahrstuhl. '''D'och jemand folgte ihnen. Tops hatte etwas mühe dem Schritt mit zuhalten und konnte so nur auf dem Dach des Fahrstuhls mit in die Tiefe reisen. Erst mindesten 4 Stockwerke unter der Erde endete die Fahrt. Rahgos schritt aus der Kabine und blieb vor dem Geländer stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er die aufgereiten und voll ausgerüsteten Halbtoa sah. Bereit auf sein Wort in den Krieg zu ziehen. Der Halbtoa der ihn empfangen hatte, führte ihn in eine andere Abteilung der unterirdischen Anlage. Hier wurden die Commandanten für die Halbtoa Armee hergestellt. An einem Pult hantierte ein Matoraner herum und änderte hier und da die Einstellungen. "Unsere Väter währen stolz auf uns!" sprach der Matoraner und drehte sich zu dem Titan um. "Ja!" antwortet Rahgos, "das wären sie!" 'D'er Matoraner widmete sich wieder dem Pult zu. "Ich habe die Grundeinstellungen für die Kommandanten fast fertig," fuhr er fort, "aber ohne die Entwicklungsunterlagen von Dume und seiner KI´s kann ich nicht mehr erreichen als jetzt." "Ich weiß!" konterte Rahgos, "aber so wie sie jetzt sind, sind sie schon recht gut gelungen." "Was ist, wenn du endlich Herr über den Orden geworden bist?" fragte der Matoraner. "Dann sorge ich dafür, das die jenigen die das Projekt deines Vaters zerstört haben zur rechenschaft gezogen werden!" murmelte Rahgos genervt, "versprochen!" "Da gibt es nocht etwas," fuhr er fort, "die drei Attentäter die wir eingesetzt hatten sind vernichtet worden!" Der Matoraner weitete die Augen, "von wem?" "Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Rahgos, "ich würde es auch sehr gerne wissen." "Das was ich mit eigenden Augen gesehen habe ist," schob der Titan nach, "ist, das einer von ihnen zerrissen wurde!" "Zerrissen!" sprach der Matoraner entsetzt. "Ja!" wiederholte Rahgos, "übel zugerichtet und zerrissen!" "'D'as war Hunterseeker!" erklärte der Matoraner, "eine Nebenwirkung der unfertigen Forschungen meines Vaters!" "Der Hunterseeker ist ein Instink, der seinen Träger für eine Gewisse Zeit eine imense Kraft verleiht!" sprach er weiter, "aber dieser Hunterseeker hat auch eine gefährliche Nebenwirkung." "Welche?" wollte Rahgos jetzt wissen. "Der Hunterseeker entwickelt eine eigende fast unkontrolierte Persönlichkeit!" fuhr der Matoraner fort, "das ergebniss ist eine überaus brutale und gewaltätige Raserei!" "Das was mit dem einen Attentäter passiert ist?" hakte Rahgos nach. Der Matoraner nickte. "Ich denke das dieser Hunterseeker für meine Halbtoa Armee ungeeigntet ist!" sprach der Titan. Der Matoraner stimmte ihm zu. Die Vahki! 'D'ie Vahki sammelten sich auf dem großen Flughafen von Daxia. Die große Arme der Vahki stand bereit für ihre Abreise in den Luftschiffen. Die Armee war in drei große Gruppen eingeteilt worden. Die vierte blieb auf Daxia um weiter den Ordenspalast zu bewachen. Helryx war persönlich anwesent um die Commanda der Truppen zu zuteilen. Dieser festlich Akt sollte von den beiden Morden ablenken und das vertrauen in sie wieder nach aussen hin aufbauen. Die Herrin des Ordens trat auf das Podest und rief drei Mitglieder des Ordens zu sich. Axonn, Brutaka und Takanuva traf es wie ein Schlag. Wie konnte Helryx jetzt so eine Endscheidung fällen. Tobduk, Jebraz und Jomak traten auf das Podest. "Diese drei Mitglieder des Ordens werden die neue Armee des Ordens von Mata Nui anführen!" sprach sie und verwieß auf Luftschiffe die sachte auf dem freien Luftfeld aufsetzten. 'D'ie Luken öffnetten sich und die Halbtoa schritten heraus. "Da drei unter euch das Geheimnis um den Bau ihrer Vahki nicht dem Orden mitgeteilt haben, werden diese Vahki auch nicht eingesetzt werden!" sprach sie mit ernster Stimme, "an ihrer Stelle treten jetzt die Truppen der Halbtoa. Ihre Serienfertigung ist dem Orden begannt." Axonn, Brutaka, Takanuva und Trinuma waren schlicht weg entsetzt. Wie konnte die Herrin des Ordens so etwas tun. Die ganzen Vahki sahen einander an und verfielen in ein stilles Gemurmel. Helryx verkündete das die neue Armee der Halbtoa wesentlich vertrauenswürdiger waren als die Vahki. Die Vahki wurden jetzt wütend und beruhigten sich erst als ihre 6 Commanda vortraten. Botar übernahm das Wort, "als zweitmächtigstes Mitglied des Ordens erkläre ich die Vahkitruppen als autonome Streitkräfte die jetzt nur noch ihren Commandern unterstellt sind." "Meine zweite Ansage ist," fuhr der Titan fort, "an der Seite dieser Halbtoa werde ich nich kämpfen, ich kann ihnen nicht trauen!" 'H'elryx sprach laut, "ich vertraue der neuen Armee der Halbtoa!" "Wer sich der Meinung Botars anschließt der möge vortrteten!" fuhr sie fort. Es folgten Axonn, Brutaka, Takanuva, Trinuma und Hydraxonn. Die Toa war nach aussen hin entsetzt doch im inneren freute sie sich, das ihre besten Agenten und Kämpfer sich nicht der Gefahr aussetzten. Rahgos, der das alles aus er fehrne beobachtet war wütend, sein Plan ging nicht mehr auf. Anstelle der Wunschkanidaten würden jetzt andere seine Halbtoa anführen. Helryx setzte ihre formale Aktion jetzt wieder unbeeindruckt fort. So wieß sie Tobduk, Jebraz und Jomak je 3.000.000 Halbtoa zu. Die drei Mitglieder des Ordens fühlten sich geehrt das sie die neue Armee des Ordens von Mata Nui anführen sollten. Destral 'A'm nächsten Tag begannen die Vorbereitungen für die Angriffe und die Truppen samt Ausrüstung maschierten in die Luftschiffe. Helryx überwachte die Geschenisse per Computer aus um Genau im Bilde zu sein. Die ersten Luftschiffe starteten in den Himmel und flogen davon. Bald war das Flugfeld wieder wie leer gefegt. Da die Vahkitruppen ja nicht in den Kampf eingebunden wurden, hatten die 6 Commander sie aber dennoch strategisch über Daxia verteilt. Etwas das Rahgos alles andere als gefiel. Denn er konnte so seine Folgeplanungen erneut vergessen. Aber er wollte erst mal den Krieg abwarten. Denn dieser sollte neben einem geheimen Sonderauftrag auch als Erprobung der Halbtoa Armee dienen. Am späten Abend erschienen die Luftschiffe über Destral. Die Schlacht begann in der Luft. Die schwer gepanzerten Luftschiffe hielten jedem Beschuss stand, den die Makuta von der Festung aus starteten. Die Halbtoa stiegen in die Landekapseln und entsicherten die Waffen. 'D'as Hauptschiff der Flotte feuerte die Antielementar Raketen ab und binnen Minuten wurden den Makuta alle ihre Kräfte entzogen. Nun waren sie auf ihre Krallen, Zähne und Waffen angewiesen. Die Landungskapseln schossen unter Begleitfeuer in die Festung und die ersten Halbtoa sprangen umsich feuernd aus den Kapseln. Auch wenn die Makuta bei den Halbtoa viele Verluste verursachten, landeten immer mehr Halbtoa in der Festung und auch ausserhalb. Bald wüteten überall auf Destral brutale Kämpfe. Das Geräusch der Gewehrschüsse und Explosionen war meilenweit zu hören. Tobduk führte seine Elitetruppe weiter ins Zentrum der Festung. Sie waren nicht mehr weit davon entfehrnt, die Oberhand zu Gewinnen. Im Südlichen Teil der Insel hatten die Ordens Streitkräfte alle Reserve Makuta ausgelöscht und die Reservelager vernichtet. 'I'm Norden der Insel sah es änlich aus. Die Halbtoa rückten gnadenlos weiter for. In den nächsten beiden Tagen vielen alle Inselteile um die Festung in die Hände der Halbtoa. Der Sieg würde ein Perfekter werden. Am vierten Tag der Schlacht waren die Truppen in das Herz der Festung vorgedrungen und der Sieg war zum Greifen nahe. Am Abend gaben die Makuta auf. Tobduk wollte gerade die Standarte des Ordens aufstellen um das Zeichen für einen Sieg zu setzten als ihm einer der Halbtoa die Standarte entriß. Die Soldaten die vorher mit ihm zusammen gekämpft hatten wendeten sich nun gegen ihn. Drei Stunden lang konnte das Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui der Übermacht standhalten, dann trafen ihn mehre Geschosse und streckten ihn nieder. Unter schmerzen brach er zusammen und erlag seinen Verletzungen. Odina 'I'n Odina verlief alles ganz anders. Als die Armee des Ordens auf der Insel landeten waren alle Dunklen Jäger verschwunden. Sie fanden die Insel praktisch leer vor. Nur der Schattige persönlich und sein unsterblicher Leibwächter waren in einem Versteck geblieben und beobachteten die Toa. Sie suchten über all doch fanden nichts. Keine wertvollen Gegenstände, Waffen oder versteckte Sprengsätze. Den Dunklen Jägern ging es ebend auch darum den wahren Hintergrund dieses Angriffs herraus zu finden. Der Schattige drückte einen Schalter den er in der Hand hielt und die Roboter traten aus ihren Vertsecken. Die Halbtoa wurden zunächst einmal überrascht und mussten etliche Verluste einstecken. Doch auch die Roboter hatten ihre Schwachstellen. Als diese Gefunden wurde, begann sich das Blatt wieder zu wenden. Die Streitkräfte des Ordens vernichteten die Roboter schneller als neue nach rücken konnten. 'D'as Gemetzel auf Odina endete erst nach mehr als 72 Stunden. Die letzten Roboter gingen unter den Geschossen der Halbtoa unter. Der Schattige beobachtete aus dem Vesteck herraus, das die Commander der Halbtoa immer mehr Abstand von dem Anführer der wohl ein hochranges Mitglied des Ordens sein musste nahmen. Der Schattige beobachtete die Schlacht weiter und die letzten Roboter waren gefallen. Nun sah der Schattige etwas womit er am wenigsten gerechnet hatte. Die Halbtoa griffen ihren Anführer an. Jebraz kämpfte sich sich lange von einer Stelle zur anderen. Er erschlug einen Halbtoa nach dem anderen. Er verstand nicht warum sie ihre Waffen nun gegen ihn einsetzten. Jetbraz wehrte sich weiter bis er völlig eingekreist wurde. 'J'etbraz schrie während er die Geschosse abwerte. Doch immer mehr trafen ihn. Doch er hielt stand. Der Schmerz nahm zu und seine Stärke immer weiter ab. Dennoch beschloss er wenn er schon diese Welt verlassen musste noch so viele Veräter wie möglich mit zunehmen. Die zahl der schweren Treffer nahmen zu und das Ordensmitglied gin auf die Knie. Doch als ein Halbtoa der näher getreten war ihm den letzten Schuß verpassen wollte drehte Jetbraz noch ein mal auf und erschlug in seiner letzten großen Attacke noch über 30 Halbtoa. Diese ergriffen die Flucht als der sterbende Jetbraz noch nicht zusammen brach doch am Ende viel er um und blieb reglos im Staub und seinem Protoplasma liegen. Xia 'A'uf Xia stießen die Halbtoa nicht auf die Vortixx wie sie es erwartet hatten. Sie wurden von Trinuma und seiner Vahki Division empfangen. Da Trinuma einer von denen war, die auch zu den hohen Mitgliedern des Ordens gehörte griffen die Halbtoa ihn an. Doch zu erst exikutierten sie vor Trinumas Augen den völlig überraschten Johmak doch schafften sie es nicht diesen zu töten den die Vahki griffen ein so das Trinuma den schwer verletzten Johmak in sicherheit bringen konnte. Die Schlacht gegen die Vahki war sehr kurz und die Division unter Trinumas Befehl löschte alle Halbtoa aus. Die Vahki drehten den Spieß jetzt um und griffen die unterirdische Produktionsstädte der Halbtoa an. Da diese nicht damit gerechnet hatten konnten die Vahkitruppen schnell und gnadenlos in die Anlage einrücken. 'K'leinere und größere Explosionen züngelten hier und da auf. Der ein oder andere Vahki wurde zerstört aber sie nahmen eine Abteilung nach der anderen ein. Trinuma und Krakua führten die Vahkitruppen immer tiefer in die Anlage und steuerten auf den Showdown zu. Um Mitternacht war die Anlage vollständig eingenommen. Zerschossen Vahki lagen zwischen zerflückten oder in Fetzen gesprengte Halbtoa. Die Kammern in denen die Halbtoa erschaffen wurden standen in Flammen und die Computer und Steueranlagen waren zerstört worden. Trinuma hatte nicht mit dem strategischen Geschick von Krakua gerechnet, der seinen Teil zum Erfolg der Mission bei getragen hatte. 'A'n der Oberfläche landeten weitere Luftschiffe. Neue Halbtoa erschienen und umstel-lten die Anlage. Trinuma, Krakua und die Vahki schienen in der Falle zustecken, aber diese Täuschung war Teil des Plans. Denn Botar und Hydraxonn rückten ebenfall mit ihren Divisionen nach. Und die Halbtoa zogen sich zurück. Die Kämpfe erstreckten sich nun über das ganze Areal um die Anlage. Doch stand es für die Vahkidivisionen besser denn sie waren in der deutlichen Überzahl. Zudem war es den Vahki egal wie viel Verluste sie hinnehmen mussten. In einer gewaltigen Formation schoben sie die Halbtoa vor sich her bis diese sich in einem kleinen Wald verbarikadieren mussten. Innerhalb eines Tages war der Wald vollständig eingekreist. Der Veräter thumb|left|250px|"Es war mir eine Ehre dieses Opfer gebracht zu haben!" keuchte Brutaka, "du bist die Herrin des Orden von Mata nui, das wirst du auch immer bleiben!" 'R'ahgos sah Helryx an. Diese kniete weinend auf dem Boden. Was habe ich getan dachte sie traurig. Sie hatte ihre Freunde Veraten und ins Verderben geschickt. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie tuen sollte. Die einst so starke Toa hatte jetzt Ansgt. Sie war an einem Punkt an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ihr Sohn beherschte sie wie eine Marionette und die noch lebenden Mitglieder des Ordens würden ihre Abdankung fordern wenn herraus käme das sie sich durch mütterliche Gefühle hatte erprressen lassen. "Ach weist du, Mutter," lachte Rahgos, "ganz egal wie diese Sache Endet, ich bin fein raus!" Helryx wusste das dieses Schäusaal das ihr Sohn war recht hatte. Sie hatte durch ihre Befehle erst alles ermöglicht. "Wenn ich erst mal an der Spitze der Ordens bin!" furh Rahgos fort, "werde ich so einiges ändern!" "Du bist ein Monster," weinte Helryx, "ein übler Veräter!" "'W'er hat hier wen veraten?" fauchte Rahgost, "du warst es der Vater dem Feind überließ!" "Dein Vater hatte es verdient, er hatte großen Schaden angerichtet." fuhr Helryx fort, "er hatte wie du unnötige und unschuldige Opfer gefordert!" "Du albernde Närrin in Toakostüm!" sprach Rahgos hämisch, "mein Vater und ich verfolgetn ein hohes Ziel, so was ist nun mal mit Verlusten verbunden!" Die Toa spürte auf einmal wieder Mut in ihr. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit viele Endscheidungen getroffen die Falsch waren doch jetzt würde sie die Richtie fällen. "Ach ja!" sprach sie mit innere Endschlossenheit, "ich werde etwas in der Ordens Herachie ändern!" Der Titan weitete die Augen, "habe ich das richtig verstanden?" "Ja hast du!" ab morgen wird der Orden nicht mehr von einer einzelnden Person geleitet!" 'R'ahgos wurde wütend als er begriff das er dann keine Macht mehr auf seine Mutter ausüben konnte. Er stieß sie mit dem Fuß zu Boden und sah sie finster an. "Wo kommt der plötzliche Mut her?" schrie er zornig. " Vier Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui starben wegen meiner falschen Endscheidungen," sprach sie und sah ihren Sohn an, "und damit ist jetzt Schluß!" "Wann damit Schluß ist," fauchte Rahgos wütend und packte seine Mutter um den Hals, "endscheide immer noch ich!" "Das sehe ich anders!" erklang es aufeinmal. Rahgos schleuderte seine Mutter fort und drehte sich um. "Meine Mutter könnte mir nie etwas antuen!" lachte der Titan verstohlen, "so lange das so ist, wird sich auch nichts ändern!" "Deine Mutter nicht!" antwortet die Stimme, "aber ich!" Brutaka trat aus dem Schatten der Säule und ging auf Rahgos zu. "Mein dummer Onkel!" sprach Rahgos. "Ach der dummer Onkel!" antwortete Brutaka gelasen und beföderte Rahgos gegen die Wand. 'R'ahgos richtete seine Waffen auf Helryx. "Dann soll Mutter an dem Verat an Vater bezahlen!" schrie Rahgos und feuerte. Brutaka sprang zwischen die Geschosse und sie alle schlugen in dessen Rücken ein. Der Titan verbarg jeden Schmerz und schokierte seinen Neffen damit so das dieser panisch die Flucht ergriff. Auf seiner Flucht aus dem Palast begegnete er Takanuva, der sofort erkannte das er nicht Brutaka war. Der Titan des Zwielichts versetzte dem anderen einen Schlag mit der Griffschale seines Schwertes und beschädigte die Kanohi so sehr das Rahgos nicht mehr teleportieren konnte. Rahgos rappelte sich auf und rannte davon. Takanuva und Axonn der dazu gekommen war, wollten den Flüchtigen verfolgen als sie Helryx laut und verzweifelt schreien hörten. 'D'ie Toa des Wassers kniete über Brutaka der auf dem Rücken lag. "Ich habe dir immer vertraut!" sprach Brutaka leise, "ich , wir haben gewusst das du nicht für diese Endscheidungen verantworlich warst!" Der Titan hustete und sah Helryx in die Augen. "Es war mir eine Ehre dieses Opfer gebracht zu haben!" keuchte Brutaka, "du bist die Herrin des Orden von Mata nui, das wirst du auch immer bleiben!" Axonn und Takanuva sahen den leblosen Brutaka und die über ihm kniehende und weinende Helryx. Sofort eilten Sanitäter in den Raum und kümmerten sich um Brutaka. Mit tränen in den Augen nahm sie die Schwerter von Brutaka ansich und sah Takanuva und Axonn an. '''"Macht eure Vahki Divisonen Einsatzbereit!" sprach die Toa des Wassers entschlossen, "es gibt da etwas, was erledigt werden muss!" fuhr Helryx fort '"Last uns den Veräter jagen!" ' Epilog 'D'er große Krieg zwischen den Vahki und den Halbtoa hatte begonnen. Auf Destral,Odina und Xia herschten immer noch Kriegszustände. Durch die Machenschaften des Veräters Rahgos der sich zudem auf der Flucht befindet ist der lange Frieden im Univerum wieder gebrochen. 'D'ie Intrigen die durch den Veräter verursacht foderte das Opfer von fünf unschuldugen Matoranern und 6 Mitgliedern des Orden von Mata Nui. Die Ordensmitglieder Alt, Umbra, Tobduk und Jebraz so wie 5 Matoraner die im Archiv von Daxia angestellt waren verloren ihr Leben durch feige Attentate oder Verat an der Front. Während sich Brutaka wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet, befindet sich Johmak immer noch in Lebensgefahr. Kategorie:Epos